


Fancy Waltzing

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday, Character Study, F/F, It's not Tomo's fault for once, Kaorin's not a good secret keeper, Kimura got some karma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shoujo-ai, Trans Female Character, drabble sized chapters, homophobic parents, trans!sakaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Chiyo-chan invited her friends to her ballroom-themed birthday party, and nothing can go wrong. Based on Funari's "Romance in A! Major" and chapters will be drabble-size.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh), Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu & Mihama Chiyo, Kurosawa "Nyamo" Minamo/Tanizaki Yukari, Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance in A! Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630166) by [Funakounasoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/pseuds/Funakounasoul). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, "Romance in A! Major" has become my standard for Tomo/Yomi fics, and I thought that it'll be fun to have my take on the "AzuDai shipping with ballroom dancing" concept with this fic.
> 
> For each chapter, I'll recommend a classical music piece that goes with the mood of the chapter. For this one, You should play Dvorak's Humoresque No. 7 while reading this chapter.

[Dvorak's Humoresque No. 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR9msTsmpZs&ab_channel=Andrius)

* * *

One day at the Mihama mansion, Chiyo was serving some tea and desserts to her older friends, who were all here for an announcement.

“So Chiyosuke!” Tomo said as she was reading a magazine, “What’s the announcement?!”

“So, for my 12th birthday, my family’s going to throw a very special party for me,” Chiyo explained, “A western-classic ball, and I’m inviting all of you to come with me!”

Kaorin then spits out her tea. Ballroom dancing? With Sakaki? This can’t be true. It must be fantasy. 

“Chiyo-chan, thanks for the offer!” Kaorin said, shaking Chiyo’s hand really hard to the point that even Tomo was shocked.

“Geez, since when I’m the sane one here?” Tomo huffed.

“Since the time a cicada was on my back,” Yomi answered with a deadpan tone to her voice.

“Ah like goin’ to a ball, “ Osaka comment, “Ah hope that Kurosawa-sensei will come with us.”

“Osaka, this is not like a baseball game we’re going to,” Kagura corrected.

“Oh...mah bad.”

“Ah, and before you guys leave, I have something to give you all,” With that, Chiyo gave her six friends some large bags. “For the ball, I’m giving each of you a ballgown with your favorite colors on them.”

“Thanks, Chiyo-chan,” everybody said as they left the study room. 

Chiyo sighed to herself. Sure, her friends know next to nothing about ballroom etiquette, but she’s giving them the opportunity of their lifetimes, so she doesn’t regret making the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	2. Tell Me Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chiyo invited all of her friends to her birthday party, I wonder who will ruin everything? (Hint: It's not Tomo for once)
> 
> For this chapter, I recommend Beethoven's Symphony 7, 2nd Movement.

[Beethoven's Symphony 7, 2nd Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgHxmAsINDk&t=89s&ab_channel=thehappymonkey)

* * *

As the days to Chiyo’s birthday counted down, the six older girls tried their best to not tell their classmates and teachers about the birthday party, less they summon Mr. Kimura to cause a blitz. Still, everybody didn’t spill the beans. Even Tomo had to not let the cat out of the bag. But in homeroom class, while Yukari was sleeping, Chihiro came up to Kaorin.

“Kaorin, why are you drooling?” Chihiro asked her friend.

Kaori was shocked, after all, Chihiro is her good friend, so she can’t lie to her friend. But on the other hand, her girlfriend’s scary glare told her to not tell Chihiro about the party. “Hehehe… Just looking at Sakaki-san!” she answered.

“Kaorin, you always drool whenever you’re near Sakaki-san.”

Kaorin then sighed and finally told Chihiro the truth: “ Okay, the reason why I’m drooling more than usual is that Chiyo-chan invited me and her group of friends to her ballroom-theme birthday and-”

“Wait, Chiyo-chan’s having a ballroom party?!”

“Uh-huh…”

“Kaorin, thanks for the news! Now I got to tell everybody else!”

Kaorin then gulped. She was afraid of Chihiro knowing about the party, and now that she’s telling the other classmates, Kaorin feared that Kimura’s coming.

* * *

Afterschool, Kagura was getting ready for swim practice when her fellow swim teammates asked her about Chiyo’s birthday, but the Ryukyuan groaned and left the changing room to jump in the pool. And then, Nyamo showed up to her former student.

“Kagura, what’s wrong?” She asked the dark-skinned tomboy.

“Coach, I got something to tell you,” Kagura responded.

“What is that, Kagura?”

“Well… Chiyo-chan’s throwing a ballroom-themed birthday party, and my friends and I thought that it’ll be nice to invite you to the party, coach.”

“Kagura, thanks for the offer. Though I don’t want Yukari to know about this.”

* * *

“NYAMO! HOW IN THE HECK KAGURA INVITED YOU TO CHIYOSUKE’S BIRTHDAY PARTY?!?!?!?!?!”

Nyamo sighed at Yukari shook her shoulders, “Okay Yukari, you can come along, and I’ll show you where’s the punchbowl.”

“So, what’s the dress code?!”

“Ballgowns for women, tuxedos for men. And Chiyo-chan’s giving them out to the guests.”

“Nyamo… let’s storm Chiyosuke’s front yard for the ballgowns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	3. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we get the consequences of Kaorin's actions, which are not bad actually.
> 
> For this chapter, Schubert's Trout Quintet 3rd Movement is recommended.

[ Schubert's Trout Quintet 3rd Movement ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjIDvcTKNOc&ab_channel=Andr%C3%A1sSchiff-Topic)

* * *

Two days before Chiyo’s birthday ball, the little girl saw the front yard of her house filled with teenagers demanding her to give them ball gowns and tuxedos. She is shocked at the number of girls and boys clamoring her and her butler for fancy clothes. But then, engine running sounds started to erupt from the background, and Chiyo knows that it came from the Yukarimobile. 

“Misstress Chiyo, what should we do?” Chiyo’s butler asked the little girl.

“Sebastian, give everybody here their outfits for the party,” Chiyo responded, “I have to talk to my friends.”

* * *

At the shopping district, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kagura, and Kaori were done doing some waltz classes when they saw an angry Chiyo in front of them. 

“Uh-oh, Chiyo-chan’s angry,” Osaka commented.

“Look Chiyosuke, it wasn’t me who spilled the beans!” Tomo said.

“She’s telling the truth for once,” Yomi added, “It was Kaorin’s fault.”

“Please don’t uninvite me, Chiyo-chan!” Kaorin pleaded.

Chiyo was about to explode when Sakaki patted her head, which calmed her down. “Calm down, Chiyo-chan,” she said, “ You can’t blame us for telling the entire school.”

“Well, more like 99.9% of the school,” Kagura corrected, “The 0.01% being you know who.”

Chiyo then sighed, “I’m so sorry for getting angry at you. It’s just that I didn’t expect so many people to come to my party.”

And with that, Chiyo left her friends, as she’s still letting them come with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave a comment and some kudos!


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now this chapter is going to be more of an introspective one, since well... I really like to do some character study!! Let me have this chance!!
> 
> For this chapter: I recommend Dvorak's Symphony No. 9 2nd Movement.

[ Dvorak's Symphony No. 9 2nd Movement ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvV0nSkfho0&ab_channel=rldcad1)

* * *

And so, the day has come, the day of Chiyo’s birthday ball. Thankful, it was on the weekend and the party guests wouldn’t leave to the party until that evening, so there was enough time to prepare for the ball. 

At the Katawagawa residence, Kagura was back from a jog, and she plopped herself onto her bed. Since she came from a poor family in Naha, going to a ball hosted by your super-rich friend is a true blessing. But, her fellow swim team member would see her in a frilly dress, which would make her flustered. But she can handle casual kimonos with ease, so a ballgown would not be an issue. 

“At the ball, I’ll be more feminine!”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mizuhara residence, Yomi was stripping down for a bath when she sees the bathroom scale. She really wants to check her weight before the party, but it doesn’t matter; Tomo would probably mock her as usual. But maybe this time, Tomo wouldn’t do that. Maybe the ball gown will make Tomo see her differently. Maybe it will reward her a little kiss-nah, that will never happen.

“At the ball, Tomo will not mock me.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Aida residence, Kaorin takes a drip into the bathtub. Her heart is pounding really hard; after all, she’s going to dance with Sakaki-san. But, her mother (who is really homophobic and does not approve of her daughter’s relationship with Sakaki) didn’t like the idea of her going to the ball. Still, she’ll go to the ball, no matter the cost.

“At the ball, I’ll dance with Sakaki-san!”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kasuga residence, Osaka was relaxing in the bath; her mind drifting off to la-la land.

“At the ball...at the ball….”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Takino residence, Tomo went out of the bathroom, only clad in a bath towel. Being the energetic wildcat that is, she’s really excited for the ball. Heck, it’ll be the first non-Yomi’s house-going night, as her father will be out drinking with his buddies, and she hopes that she’ll come back after he passes out.

“At the ball, I’ll be free!”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fujiwara residence, Sakaki was done doing a shave down and some HRT. She was hoping that her mother doesn’t find out about her going to a ball in a dress, less she’ll suffer from her mother forcing her to be more manly, more like her biological gender of male. But, at least she’ll make Kaori really happy.

“At the ball, I’ll be myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the ball is here. And don't worry, Mr. Kimura's not coming; it'll be too cheap of me.
> 
> For this chapter, I recommend Brahms' Symphony No.1 4th Movement.

[ Brahms' Symphony No.1 4th Movement.  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWuVEFwT5fw&ab_channel=JustinTaylor)

* * *

Soon, the sun was lowering to the horizon, meaning it’s time to go to the Mihama mansion to wait for the limousines that will take the guests to the place where the party is happening. 

Sakaki was running to Chiyo’s house in her ballgown; it was a royal blue off-shoulder ballgown, with long flowing sleeves starting at mid-upper arm and silver trim. The ends of her hair were tied with a matching bow, making a tied-at-the-bottom ponytail, and she was wearing a matching chocker as well. She was so busy running that she forgot about petting the Kamineko, giving the gray cat a well-deserved rest. When she arrived, the gates were already open, with Sebastian bowing at her.

“Good evening, Mistress Sakaki,” Sebastian said, “You’re surprisingly early.”

Sakaki then curtsies in front of Sebastian, “So, where’s Mr. Tadakichi?”

“He’s sleeping next by the tree over there.”

And with that, Sakaki sat near the sleeping Great Pyrenees, petting his soft white fur. “What a bliss,” she said, as she enters her little cat-filled world.

Soon, more and more guests arrived at the front yard, all of them wearing pretty ballgowns and nice tuxedos. Sakaki then saw Kaori running towards, and she is really beautiful in that purple strapless ballgown with deep purple roses trimming the top of the bodice and matching opera-length gloves.

“Sakaki-san, you look so pretty in that ballgown!” Kaorin said to her partner.

“And you look pretty as well, Kaorin,” Sakaki said back, which made Kaorin squee with glee.

Then, Yomi shows up, also in her ballgown. It was a black ballgown with dark purple lace trim, with matching choker and opera-length gloves. Her hair was in a side half-ponytail, with a black bow securing it.

“Yomi, you look so beautiful!” Kaori complimented.

“Geez, I wonder if Tomo will be so surpr-” Yomi was about to continue when she sensed a one-woman stampede coming towards her. And that means: Tomo’s here. 

Yomi then turned her head around to see Tomo and boy, was she blushing really hard. The wildcat idiot was wearing a cute orange strapless ballgown with a bow on the back and golden trim; she actually did something with her hair, accessorizing it with an orange headband with a golden flower on it.

“So Yomi, do I look cute in this dress?!” Tomo asked her childhood friend.

“You don’t look cute,” Yomi said, her facing turning a deeper shade of red, “You look gorgeous.”

“And you look gorgeous too, Koyomi-kun”

Yomi was shocked. Tomo didn’t call her fat for once. Something must be wrong. Nah, she should think too hard about it. After all, this is supposed to be a romantic night, so it’s time to give Tomo a little surprise. She grabs Tomo’s checks and then…

“Hello, y’all.”

Yomi and Tomo then turned their around to see that Osaka’s here as well, wearing her ballgown. It was a pink gown with a tulle skirt with some spaghetti straps for support, accessorized with short gloves and a cute bow on her hair.

“Oh, hi Osaka,” The two girls greeted.

“Ah, looks like everybody’s here, except for Kagura-chan.”

And right on cue, Kagura showed up, and Tomo’s face turned a deeper shade of red. The Ryukyuan tomboy was wearing a seafoam green mermaid-styled ballgown with a single pink ruffle wrapping around it; she also fluffed up her sideburns, and she’s also wearing matching opera-length gloves and chocker.

“Kagura, you look so… so…,” Tomo was for a loss for words, but Kagura covered her lips with her finger.

“Gorgeous?” Kagura finished, “And all of you look beautiful.”

And with that, the limousines had arrived.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Sebastian announced, “Your ride to the ball is here.”

Then, all of the guests enter the limousines, with the six girls entering the same limo. And then, they all left.

* * *

A few moments later, Mr. Kimura showed up, but he was too late.

“WHERE ARE THE GIRLS IN PRETTY GOWNS?!?!?!?!” he asked to himself. 

Then, Mr. Tadakichi woke up from his nap, and he growled at Kimura, tackled him, and licked his face, giving the teacher some well-deserved punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was my favorite to write so far. Describing the girls'(sans Chiyo's) ballgowns was really fun, and I need fanart of them!
> 
> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	6. Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the girls are finally at the birthday ball and the yuri dancing hasn't started yet! Also, Mendelssohn's Symphony No.5 2nd movement will be the background music of the ball unless noted.
> 
> For this chapter: The ball background music is Mendelssohn's Symphony No.5 2nd Movement while Chiyo's introduction has Swan Lake No. 6: Pas d'action.

[ Mendelssohn's Symphony No.5 2nd Movement ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBvx-VSdnj0&t=65s&ab_channel=JoonPark)

* * *

Soon, the limos reached an aquarium outside of Tokyo, for the birthday party took place in one of the rented ballrooms. The valets came to open the doors of the limos and the guests exited out of the cars. When they enter the aquarium, they were given a special accessory: fans that match the ballgowns for the girls and masks for the boys. Of course, the six girls got their fans and they started to go to the ballroom, where a person dressed as a royal announcer was announcing the guests’ arrival. 

“And now, here are the special guests that the birthday girl personality invited,” the announcer said, taking out a scroll, “So, let me introduce you to: Mademoiselle Fujiwara Sakaki!”

Sakaki then arrived, does a curtsy, and walked down the stairs.

“Mademoiselle Aida Kaori!”

Kaorin then followed Sakaki, does a curtsy, and walked down the stairs. 

“Mademoiselle Takino Tomo!”

Tomo then shows up, does a curtsy, and walked down the stairs while fanning herself.

“Mademoiselle Mizuhara Koyomi!”

Yomi then shows up, does a curtsy, and walked down the stairs.

“Mademoiselle Kasuga Ayumu!”

Osaka then shows up, does a Texas dip, and gets stuck in the position. 

“Can somebody help me?” she asked, and the announcer picked her up, allowing her to walk down the stairs.

“Anyways… Mademoiselle Katawagawa Kagura!”

Kagura then shows up, does a curtsy, and walked down the stairs.

When the six girls got to the bottom floor, they were impressed. The ballroom was huge, with a glass window to a large tank full of tropical fish, which made Kagura felt more at home. There was also a live orchestra playing some nice classical music in the background, proof that the planners of Chiyo’s birthday party were really ambitious. But then, the announcer announced two more late guests.

“Ahem, before we introduce the birthday girl, we got two more guests entering here,” he said, “Presenting to you: Mademoiselle Kurosawa Minamo and Mademoiselle Tanizaki Yukari!”

Nyamo then arrives, does a curtsy, and walks down the stairs; she was wearing a simple midnight blue dress with matching opera-length gloves. The six girls were amazed by their PE teacher’s gown, so simple yet so beautiful.

“Good evening, girls” Nyamo greeted.

“Good evening, coach!” Kagura said back, “Nice gown you got there.”

“Well, it’s at least better than Yukari’s gown.”

And with that, Yukari shows up, wearing a hot pink mantua dress with neon blue details. And everybody was cringing in horror, even Osaka was cringing.

“Dear God,” Yomi said, “Yukari’s dress made Tomo’s look tame in comparison!”

“I agree with that!” Tomo added.

After Yukari went down the stairs and the guests finally got some eye bleach, it was time for Chiyo to arrive. The conductor then [changed the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWgmtqSKBTc&ab_channel=PyotrIlyichTchaikovsky) as Mr. Mihama shows up, looking like a Fench noble.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said, “Let me say that I want to thank you for taking some time out of your busy day for coming to this party. And without further ado, here’s my daughter and birthday girl: Chiyo Mihama!!!”

Then, Chiyo arrived, and everybody was amazed. The little girl was wearing a frilly pink ballgown, with her hair loose and curled. Chiyo-chan felt more grown-up, yet she’s still a child. She walked down the stairs with her father; Sakaki imagining Chiyo-chichi carrying down Chiyo-chan, but she shook her head (no time to think about silly stuff). And once the pair reached the bottom floor, the music changed back to the normal music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So leave a comment and some kudos!


	7. First Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... let the gay yuri waltzing begin!!!!! (WARNING: THERE IS SOME BLOOD, BUT IT'S NOT FROM A VIOLENT FIGHT.)
> 
> For the recommended music: Blue Danube... Just Strauss II's Blue Danube.

[ Strauss II's Blue Danube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvFyM1r1v-E&ab_channel=JohannStraussII-Topic)

* * *

After that introduction, Chiyo then walked to her friends.

“Oh, you all came!” the little girl cheered, “And you’re all so pretty!”

“Thanks for the compliment, Chiyo-chan!” All of the girls said back.

“Though Yukari-chan’s dress is hideous beyond reason!” Tomo commented.

Chiyo then looked at Yukari, “Oh, I see…. Well, the first waltz is going to begin, so you got to find your partners!”

And with that, the waltz was beginning, with all of the girls finding their male partners (which displeases Yomi and especially Kaorin), they curtsy to their male partners, and then they waltz with them, while Chiyo-chan was dancing with her father. The girls were getting annoyed by their male partners, but luckily, the switching began.

Kaorin left the man behind, sighing to herself before...she came.

“Kaorin,” Sakaki said, “Will you dance with me?”

“YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!!!” Kaorin answered.

And so, Kaori and Sakaki danced together. Kaori’s heart was beating really hard; she has replicated the folk dance experience, only this time, no Kimura was there to ruin the moment. Meanwhile, Sakaki smiled. She was able to make Kaorin’s dream come true, which made her happy.

Meanwhile, Yomi sighed at her male partner before… she came.

“Hiya, Yomi!” Tomo shouted, “Time for our little dance!” 

And with that, the two friends danced together. Tomo blushed; Her childhood friend was dancing, not giving her a single double chop or uppercut. Yomi also blushed; finally, Tomo’s dancing with her and not called her fat or idiot, so it’s time for a little reward. The spectacled girl lifted her partner's chin, and then- they kissed. Tomo and Yomi then got a little blood coming out of their nose; must be the high pressure from that kiss that caused it. They wipe it off their faces and continued to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	8. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first dance is done, so it's time to have dinner!
> 
> For this chapter, I recommend Swan Lake's Goblet Dance

[Swan Lake's Goblet Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbpKW8Y4qs&ab_channel=DumbWaiters)

* * *

“Chiyo-chan, mah stomach’s rumblin’,” Osaka said while rubbing her tummy. 

“Oh, then it’s time for dinner!” Chiyo said, clapping her hands.

Then, thousands of chefs arrived, pulling a long table filled with lots of food, two mountains made with takoyaki and bread buns, a punch bowl, and a large pink birthday cake.

“LIMITER OVERRIDE!!!!” Yomi shouted, picking up a plate and running to the buffet table.

“Hey Yomi, wait for me!!” Tomo shouted back.

As the two girls rushed to the buffet, Kagura was there tasting the goya chanpuru.

“Chiyo-chan, this chanpuru’s good!” She grinned.

“Ehehe, I gave my chef your mom’s recipe, Kagura-san,” Chiyo said as she gave Kagura back the yellowed paper.

“Well, looks like mom’s going to be proud of her chanpuru recipe being shared by many people.” While Kagura was putting the paper back into her bag, she noticed that Osaka was staring at the food mountains. “What the heck is she thinking about this time?”

“Hm… The takoyaki mountain is very large,” Osaka ponders, “But, the bread mountain has more melon pan, and Ah love melon pan. But, the melon pan is at the bottom of the mountain, so grabbin’ that will cause the mountain to crumble. In fact, food mountains are impractical in general. How ya are s’posed to get the food without destroyin’ the mountain?”

“Uhm, Osaka-san,” Chiyo told her ditzy friend, “I already got you a plate with some takoyaki and melon pan.”

“Ah, thanks Chiyo-chan.”

“You’re welcome!”

Back at the buffet table, Tomo and Kagura found the punchbowl, which is labeled “Children, Don’t Drink” in English. Unfortunately, bad grades in English have caused Tomo to get some punch to drink.

“Tomo, are you seriously going to drink that?” Kagura asked the wildcat, “You know that you’re not legally old enough to drink.”

“What? It’s punch!” Tomo retorted, “I”m sure that Chiyosuke got some non-acholic punch for her and her similar-aged friends!” With that, Tomo drank the punch, but she didn’t get drunk. “What?! I didn’t give drunk!”

“Toldja, moron.”

With that, all of the guests sat at the dining table, and it’s time for Chiyo to blow out the candles as everybody sang the birthday song. And after that, everybody ate their dinner.

Tomo then saw Yomi’s plate filled with a large amount of food, and she puts two and two together that Yomi was really hungry, possibly from another failed diet.

“Yomi, are you really hungry?” Tomo asked her friend, which caused her glasses to fogged up and blushed.

“Yeah?” Yomi answered before she sees Tomo giving her half of her slice of cake.

“Here’s some extra cake!”

“Thanks, Tomo.”

“You’re welcome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave a comment and some kudos!


	9. Chaotic Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is based on the dance scenes from Barbie of Swan Lake, so I'll list the recommended music in the endnotes.

Then, the announcer rolled down a scroll. “Before we start the second dance, we’re letting the guests do their own dances to some music from the birthday girl’s favorite ballet: Swan Lake. So go to the dance floor and show your moves!”

“Chiyo-chan,” Osaka said, “Let’s dance together.”

“Okay, Osaka-san,” Chiyo said back.

As the two go to the dance floor, the orchestra started to[ play some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5CEcljnHkE&ab_channel=imusiciki). Chiyo and Osaka then curtsy to each other and then, they slowly waltz together. The other guests were getting bored of the slow dancing, after all, Osaka is really slow and everyone wants to get to the next dance as soon as possible. But, a chef was bringing a piece of sata andagi out, and Osaka then stared at it.

“Sata andagi,” said Osaka, and she was off.

The ditzy girl then chased after the chef while Chiyo tried to catch up with her. Finally, Osaka came back to the dance floor, with the sata andagi in her hand.

“Sata andagi,” said Osaka.

“Kids’ stuff,” Yukari huffed, “Nyamo, let’s tango!”

And then, the orchestra played some[ faster-paced music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCEo3YAgZe8&ab_channel=imusiciki) as Yukari and Nyamo Flamengo danced on the dance floor, with Yukari spinning Nyamo round and round. And then the music slowed down, and the two teachers waltz slowly.

“Say Nyamo,” Yukari spoked, which got the attention of the P.E. teacher, “All of this dancing is reminding me of the high school dance.”

“Yukari, don’t go there,” Nyamo groaned.

“LOVE LETTER~!!!”

“THAT’S IT!!!!!” Nyamo then punched Yukari in the solar plexus, which send the English teacher flying out of the aquarium. 

“Yukari-sensei is flyin’,” Osaka commented.

Kagura sighed, “That’s what she gets when she mocks coach Kurosawa.”

“Say, Yomi,” Tomo peered in, “Let’s dance!”

“I’m fine,” the bespectacled girl answered, “But you can dance with Kagura.”

And with that, the wildcat idiot grabbed the swimmer’s hand and the orchestra played some [light bouncy music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74KwWurG-Fg&t=5s&ab_channel=DumbWaiters). Yomi then saw Tomo and Kagura danced so beautifully together to the music; she admits that even though she and Tomo have been friends for years, for Kagura to become instant friends with her is impressive. Soon, the music started to speed up, and the two tomboys did a more energetic dance, finishing out with Kagura lifting Tomo into the air. The guests clapped for the two girls, and Yomi softly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music:  
> Chiyo & Osaka's dance: Hungarian Dance  
> Yukari & Nyamo's dance: Spanish Dance   
> Tomo & Kagura's dance: Neapoltion Dance
> 
> So, leave some comments and kudos!


	10. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The final chapter of this fanfic. I was intending for this to be longer, but the plot bunnies are gnawing at my butt, so I need to end this wonderful fanfic.
> 
> For the music, The Nutcracker's Final Waltz is recommended for this chapter.

[The Nutcracker's Final Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKcofB6nlJs&ab_channel=TheWickedNorth)

* * *

After the second waltz, it was time to give out the presents. 

“Chiyo-chan, here’s my gift,” Sakaki said, giving the little girl a large Neko Koneko.

“Thank you, Sakaki-san,” said the little girl.

“Chiyo-chan!” Tomo shouted, “Here’s my gift!” She then gives Chiyo a box of chinsuko.

“Thanks, Tomo-chan…”

“Chiyo-chan, don’t do anything with Tomo’s gift,” Yomi said before she gave Chiyo a book, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Yomi-san.”

“Chiyo-chan, here’s mah birthday present,” Osaka said, giving Chiyo a daruma doll.

“Thank you, Osaka-san.”

“Chiyo-chan, happy birthday!” Kaori said, giving Chiyo a big telescope.

“Thank you, Kaorin-san.”

“Hope that your 12th year is a good one, Chiyo-chan,” Kagura said as she gives Chiyo a homemade shisa plush.

“Thank you, Kagura-san!” Chiyo then put all of her gifts aside and decided to have a final waltz with her older friends. 

And with that, the final waltz began. Chiyo first danced with Sakaki, the girl sees as an older sister figure. The taller girl thanked her “litter sister” for giving her the perfect night of her life. 

Then, Chiyo danced with Tomo, a girl that she originally hated, but she later started to like a little bit.

“So Chiyosuke,” Tomo said, “Can you make your 13th birthday party a bigger ball?!” But Tomo noticed that Chiyo is dancing with Yomi, “Well, I hope that she said yes.”

After Chiyo danced with Yomi, she then danced with Osaka, then Kagura, and finally Kaorin. And after all of that dancing, the seven girls go outside to the balcony to see the starry night, with Tomo and Yomi sneaking off to a corner.

“So Yomi,” Tomo said to her childhood friend, “Did you like this night?”

“Like it?” Yomi said, “I love it!”

“Say, let’s have a little private waltz, just for the both of us.”

“Sure thing, Tomo.”

And with that, Tomo and Yomi danced on the balcony, sharing one more romantic moment with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... comment, leave some kudos, and bookmark it.


End file.
